The Forgotten Dragonet
by ShyWolfDog
Summary: The Skywing egg was saved, but has been kept a secret from the destined dragonets until now. (will edit summary later, I'm bad at them :P) OC Story! I'm not a good writing so please give me feedback! Rated T because of blood (and for middle schoolers-Highschoolers
1. Chapter 1

The Forgotten Dragonet

_What's that noise?_  
><em>What's going on!<em>

Suddenly, darkness subsided to light as the dragonets warm prison was chipped away.

Two faces hovered over it, watching with kind and curious eyes. One of them gently nudged the side of the egg, making it chip and crack even more.

The small, newly hatched dragonet stepped out into the light onto a white wool nest. It felt nice and soft on its talons as it stumbled out of the egg. It let out a squeak of despair as it was lifted up out of the nest and set down into a softer, and much bigger one. The dragonet was surround by other new hatchlings.

"Where did you find it?" A voice whispered.  
>"I thought that the Skywing egg they found was destroyed!"<p>

Another voice answered. "I did, too, but I was still in their camp when I found this one, it was much bigger than the one he had picked up, and it was hidden in the corner of the hatchery!" The second voice finished. It was a male Seawing, but he didn't sound or look any more younger than the first voice.

"Do you know which hatchery it was?" The first voice asked. It was an old raspy voice of a female Skywing.

"No idea, but if it came from Queen Scarlets, that would explain how furious she looked when I escaped." He chuckled slightly, but the look on the Skywings face told him that she was not amused.

"You idiot!" She hissed, struggling to keep her voice low.

"If it was from Queen Scarlets, let alone any Skywing involved with her, she'll send half of her subjects out to look all over Pyrrhia for it!" She lashed her tail in rage.

"Well, what did you expect me to do, Kestrel? It was the last egg that fit the prophecy, I couldn't just leave without it!" The Seawing shot back.

The Skywing paused for a moment before towering over the Webbed-footed dragon.

"Then _I'll_ take it somewhere safe to raise it myself. Queen Scarlet could be on her way right now to take back her hatchling.:

The Seawing blinked at Kestrel in shock, then slowly glanced back toward the nest filled with the other four dragonets.

"But then there'll only be four, what will we do without a-"

Before he could finish, Kestrel interrupted him.

"Then tell Dune to take an egg from the Rainwings. They're lazy and useless enough to not even notice one of them is gone." She said.

She walked over the nest of dragonets, picked up the newly hatched Skywing, and took off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>Fire was shot out of the dragons mouth.<br>"You call that a dodge? If this was a real battle, you would of been up in flames!" Kestrel hissed with displeasure.

Amber gritted her teeth in frustration, she was sick and tired of Kestrels harsh words and scolding.  
>"Well maybe if you stopped treating me like this I would be better!" She spat back childishly.<p>

Amber had been kept here outside if the mountain all her life, or to put it in more simpler terms, for the past 10 years. She had been told since the day she was old enough to speak that she was part of a prophecy. But she was kept a secret in fear that someone from the Sandwing, or Skywing kingdom would find her and take her away. Or even worse... Kill her.  
>Amber was kept hidden on the other side of the mountain where she was kept fed and hydrated by her protecter. Even though Kestrel had a sour attitude and bad temper, she was always reminded that she was a special part of the prophecy, and that if they lost her the prophecy would be ruined for good.<p>

Kestrel glared down at her and lashed her tail.  
>"Without discipline you would be weak. Weaker than you already are! You should be grateful to have a Skywing train you." She said sternly, then without a moments hesitation she fired more flame directly at Amber.<p>

Amber hesitated as she watched the ball if fire come straight for her in surprise, until regaining her senses and dodging it the last second.  
>"Hey! I wasn't ready!" Amber whined while lashing her tail.<p>

"You should always be ready for anything at any moment, foolish skywing!" She scolded once more, fire was seeping out if her nostrils.  
>"In battle, your enemy isn't going to wait for you to get up and fight, they'll take that as an advantage and kill you when they have the chance!"<p>

Amber stuck her tongue out childishly as she pretended like she didn't care, examining her talons for and chips.

Kestrel growled in annoyance and stalked away into the cave. She returned shortly after with a dull colored pig hanging from her jaws.  
>"Here," she said as she threw it to where she was sitting.<br>"Eat this and go to sleep. We are going to work on your flying skills tomorrow."

She looked up at the sky to see the sun was still brightly shinning at its highest peak of the day.  
>"But it's only sun high!" She squeaked.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, here is Chapter two! I had another version of it, but it somehow got lost :P. I'll update the next chapter if I get more reviews, I want to make sure people are enjoying this story and I'm not just writing without a purpose XD<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Amber was sitting alone in the cave as the sun was setting under the horizon. As the sky slowly became darker, the three moons that circled their world became more visible and bright. Tonight they were all full. As she was waiting for Kestrels return she had gotten hold of a scroll left inside the cave to which she was reading intently. She had lit a torch and placed it just next to her head so she could see.

The scroll was about the Prophecy she was apart of. It was titled _The Dragonets of Destiny._

_"When the war has lasted twenty years... __the dragonets will come. __When the land is soaked in blood and tears... __the dragonets will come. _

_Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue. Wings of night shall come to you. The largest egg in mountain high will give you the wings of sky. For wings of earth, search through the mud for an egg the color of dragon blood. And hidden alone from the rival queens, the SandWing egg awaits unseen. _

_Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn, two shall die and one shall learn. If she bows to a fat that is stronger and higher, she'll have the power of wings of fire._

_Five eggs to hatch on brightest night, five dragons born to end the fight. Darkness will rise to bring the light. The dragonets are coming..._

_"_The dragonets are coming?" She repeated quizzically.

"Does this mean that there are more dragonets of the same prophecy?" She asked herself. Excitment and curiosity filled her body at the thought of it and warmed her scales.

_So I'm not alone!_

"What are you reading?" The harsh voice of Kesterl interrupted her thoughts, making her snap back into reality.

Without waiting for an answer she snatched it out of Amber hands and examined it closely with a displeasing look on her face. Suddenly she growled and shredded the treasured paper violently. Smoke billowed up from her nose as she turned her head accusingly toward Amber.

"Where did you find this?" She demaded. Studying the fury in her eyes Amber realized that she was more than just angry.

"I-I found it in the back of the cave." The dragonet stammered. She was pressed up against the cave walls as she looked up at Kestrel.

The SkyWing paused for a moment before stalking out of the cave.

"Follow me."

Amber watched as Kestrel began to take flight with confusion before scrambling to her feer and rushing over to catch up with her.


End file.
